Stand by your side!
by bibiwrites
Summary: Naruhina oneshots for naruhina week 2017. Mentions of other couples as well! Any likes and reviews are appreciated:)
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina week 2017

Day 1 Gifts

'I'm pregnant' Hinata said her face glowing.

To Naruto's ears that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He wanted to hear it again and again. It came to him as a total surprise but one he welcomed.

He was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with his wife when she told him the news. He stopped eating and looked across at her smiling brightly.

He stood up and pulled her up from her chair and hugged her.

'Naruto-kun, you're squashing me' Hinata squeaked.

Naruto pulled away immediately and apologized.

"Sorry Hinata, I hope I didn't hurt the baby' he placed his hand on her tummy.

'No, you didn't' Hinata assured him

'So when?' Natuto asked smirking.

'Uhh...' Hinata stuttered turning red. 'That time when we... uhhh...'

Naruto laughed poking his nose, 'It doesn't matter when, each of those moments was special to me'

'Naruto-kun' she sniffled

'Come here you'he grabbed her and hugged her with her face buried in his chest.

'But if I had to take a wild guess it was when we had the quickie at the amusement park. You were wild that day' Naruto whispered cheekily in her ear.

Hinata sunk further into Naruto's chest. 'I'm 1 month pregnant' she said her voice muffled

'Definitely the amusement park then' he replied.

They broke apart and Naruto placed his hand on her tummy again. '8 months till we see the little guy'

'Or girl' Hinata said smiling.

'Yeah'Naruto laughed,'I want our child to have your beautiful face and eyes Hinata'

'And your personality, your spirit and determination' Hinata said.

Hinata place her hand over Naruto's hand. They both looked down at their hands together on her tummy.

'Naruto-kun, are you happy?' she asked softly

'I know I am' Kurama said blinking away tears

'Hinata this is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you' Naruto told her, his eyes shiny as tears spilled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruhina Week 2017

Day 2 Cravings

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto asked his eyebrows raised in question.

Hinata sighed audibly and dropped her chopsticks down on the table with a soft clatter.

"I don't feel like eating this"she replied

Naruto looked at her surprised. "What do you mean? That's your favourite food. You need to eat you know"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I know I have to eat" she smiled patting her belly.

She was two months pregnant and the couple was expecting their first child.

"Exactly Hinata, you need to take care of yourself to take care of our child" Naruto smiled

Hinata looked down at her food but try as she might it looked and smelt disgusting.

"But I don't want this" she told him.

Naruto was shoveling ramen into his mouth and swallowed before he answered, "So what do you want Hinata? What should I order for you?"

The couple had gone out to eat because Hinata didn't feel like cooking in the morning. Something about the heat from the stove making her blood pressure go up. Naruto didn't understand and the only thing he knew how to cook was ramen so the next best option was eating out. However Hinata's pregnancy affected her eating habits.

"Do you want some ramen?" Naruto asked pushing his bowl towards when she didn't reply.

Hinata looked into the bowl and almost puked. What was wrong with her? She normally ate ramen with Naruto but looking at it right now was grossing her out.

She cringed and looked away from the bowl. "Not ramen!"

Naruto looked hurt at thats, "Just try to eat a little bit"

He pushed the bowl closer to Hinata but this seemed to be a mistake. The smell of ramen had made it's way to Hinata and she couldn't bear it. She stood up and raced to the restrooms.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he watched his wife zoom past tables. He left some money on the table and followed after Hinata.

He walked into the restroom and his heart sank. "Hinata, are you okay? What the hell is going on dammit?"

She was puking and there were tears streaming down her face. Naruto looked at her worriedly. There was absolutely nothing he could do and the only thing he could do was wait for Hinata to stop vomiting. He clenched his fists angrily and suddenly he had an idea.

Naruto smiled softly and created a tiny rasengan which he used as a fan. He held it in his hand and from a safe distance so he wouldn't hurt Hinata, he used it to cool her down. Some moments later Hinata stopped heaving and Naruto sighed in relief. He watched her clean up the sink and smiled when it looked good as new.

When Hinata was done washing her mouth and face, Naruto grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that Hinata. I'm so glad you're okay."

Hinata smiled at him as they broke apart, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Lady Tsunade warned me this would happen. It happens to all pregnant women."

At that Naruto relaxed and put his hands around the back of his head. "So you can eat now?"

Hinata cringed again causing Naruto to panic again. She laughed lightly and assured him, "I'm fine. It's just being pregnant makes me wish for stuff I don't usually like"

"Huh, so what do you want Hinata? Naruto asked.

Hinata walked out of the restroom and Naruto followed.

"Hey where are we going Hinata?" He asked

"You'll see"

The couple walked out of the restaurant and along the way to where ever Hinata was taking them they met villagers who congratulated them on the pregnancy and wished them well. It was always like that when the Uzumaki's went out. Someone always walked up to them to say nice things. It wasn't a surprise seeing as Naruto was the village hero.

Hinata finally stopped in front of a store and pointed at one of the displays.

"Really?" Naruto questioned

Hinata nodded smiling.

"Okay" and they entered the store.

They came out half an hour later Naruto carrying a dozen bags. On his side was Hinata happily nibbling on a lump of cheese.

"Of all the cravings" Naruto would complain later on when the couple's home reeked of nothing but cheese.

 **(A/N) Hello:) Thank you so much for your kind words, follows and favourites!**

 **I see them and I appreciate them ^_^**

 **I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! It would be nice of you left your thoughts:)**

 **Enjoy your day xx**

PS:Tomorrow's chapter is smut hehe😅So for those sensitive to smut! Feel free to skip:)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruhina week 2017

Day 3 : I'm sorry

Warning: This is M rated for smut.

Naruto pouted as he sunk into the couch. He patted the empty seat next to him bored out of his mind. Hinata had gone away for a few days to stay at the Hyuga complex so she could spend time with her parents and sister. She was four months pregnant with their first child and Naruto missed her terribly.

The house was eerily quiet without his wife around. If she were here, she'd probably join him on the couch. And he'd lay down on her lap. And they would probably get down to it. Naruto had been relieved when Lady Tsunade told the couple during their montly checkups they could still have intimate relations. Naruto had imagined going without touching Hinata for 9 months.

When they had returned home from the hospital, Naruto wasted no time kissing Hinata. The last time he kissed her this way was when she told him she was pregnant. He had missed being intimate with her and Hinata admitted to the same. In their youth and as first time to be parents they weren't really sure what was allowed and what wasn't allowed. So they made their own rules along the way and with Lady Tsunade's help they were steered in the right direction.

And in their haste to to touch each other they never made it to the bedroom. They had gone down on the very couch he was sitting on. He remembered as Hinata nibbled on his ear and he had planted kisses on her neck and she moaned his name.

Naruto groaned in frustration the more he thought about that moment the more he missed his wife. He looked down to notice his pants were disturbed. He was pathetic. He felt so annoyed that he was alone in his house sitting alone with a hard-on. He should have begged Kakashi sensei to send him on a mission but even then he'd still mope and miss his wife.

"Ahahaha"he heard Hanabi laughing outside. Naruto ran to the window and looked out to see Hinata had returned and was being dropped off by her parents and hard on he had disappeared like it wasn't even there before. He would have to welcome his in laws into the house. He met them at the door and pulled Hinata into a quick hug and whispered that he missed her.

With true hospitality, Naruto welcomed his in laws, led them to the lounge and offered them drinks which they politely declined.

Naruto took his place on the couch and Hinata joined him shortly. His heart thumping as he stared at his wife. She was looking extra cute today in her sleeveless knee length purple dress. The baby bump just barely visible.

"So" his father in law said loudly jerking Naruto back to reality. Naruto looked at him to continue speaking.

"How have you been?" Hiashi said in a softer tone.

"Great great, fine. It wasn't like I missed Hinata the 10 days she was gone." Naruto replied

Hinata smiled and put a hand on his knee. Naruto gulped at that. If she just moved it up a bit higher. "I missed you too Naruto-kun" she told him instead.

Naruto's in laws ended up staying hours and Naruto had grown frustrated, annoyed and bored. All he wanted to do was hold Hinata but he had to listen to his father-in-law ramble on about ancient Hyuga pointers fathers were suppose to follow. They were all very boring but of course Naruto couldn't say that. Hinata was in the kitchen preparing dinner with her mum and sister. They seemed to be stirring trouble. Or Hanabi was stirring trouble seeing as Hinata and her mum were yelling.

"Well we should be leaving" Hiashi said some minutes later.

"Really?" Naruto asked trying his hardest to keep his joy hidden. He stood up to usher his in laws out.

Hiashi called out to his wife and daughters, "Hanabi help your mother with her bag. We're leaving now."

"Aww really?" Hanabi moaned.

"Yes really" Hiashi said firmly.

Hinata said her goodbyes and asked her parents if they really weren't staying to eat to which they declined.

After they left, the house was quiet for a few minutes. Naruto sunk into the couch again. His wife was home but she was humming in the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun"she said poking her head into the lounge, "Come eat dinners ready!"

"I'm not hungry" Naruto pouted.

Hinata came into full view then. "What's the matter?"she askes walking towards him.

Naruto waited for her to sit down next to him on the couch. She was barefoot and had pulled her legs up so she was sitting with her chin on her knees.

"Well?"she asked again.

"I missed you Hinata and you're busy ignoring me" Naruto pouted.

"I'm making dinner Naruto-kun. Not ignoring you."she assured him.

"Hmph, it doesn't feel that way" Naruto muttered.

He was looking at her feet. And groaned internally as he took in the sight of her dainty toes.

"I missed you too"she said putting her hand on his face.

"Yeah right"

Hinata almost giggled at that. It was hilarious to see Naruto pout like that. He was being a big baby. Speaking of which.

"The baby kicked today"she said nonchantly.

Naruto whipped his head so fast to face her. "For real?"

She nodded smiling. He put his hand on her tummy. "I don't feel anything"

"He isn't kicking now" Hinata laughed.

Naruto moved his hand around her tummy hoping to feel the baby's kicks.

Hinata ruffled her husband's hair, "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Well...

Before Naruto could finish answering, Hinata kissed him. On his lips. He responded immediately pulling her closer, one hand in her hair the other on her face.

They pulled away and through lips that had turned red from the passionate kiss, Hinata said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

"Sorry for leaving you alone"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uhm let me think...

Hinata didn't give him a chance to think and kissed him again. She moved her hands around his chest feeling for the buttons. When she found them, she opened them, all the while kissing her husband. She placed her hands on his bare chest and found his nipples which she tweaked a bit. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and groaned as Hinata played with his nipples.

Hinata asked, "Am I forgiven now?". Her face was flushed red and she looked devious.

In response, Naruto turned and gently pushed Hinata to the side so he was on top of her.

"Well I think I need a few more sorries" Naruto told her smirking before he kissed her again.

 **(A/N) Yes thank you so much for stopping by:) I know the fandomm is dead-ish because of lack of new content so everyone of you reading my fanfics keeping Naruhina alive is awesome. And the one who leave behind comments, follow and/or favourite my story are doubly awesome.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one:)**

 **Also I have something special planned for day 5 and day 7.**

 **I'm particularly proud of my day 6 oneshot so please stick around to see it😊**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruhina week 2017

Day 4 Pranks

Hinata lay on the bed breathing softly as Lady Tsunade examined her. She was five months pregnant with her first child and was at the hospital having her monthly check husband, Naruto sat on a chair next to the bed holding her hand. He watched every move Lady Tsunade made like a hawk. He was determined not to miss any moment.

"Well everything seems to be in order" Lady Tsunade told the couple.

"Really?" Naruto asked seriously, almost skeptical.

Lady Tsunade nodded once smiling. "I'll have a copy of the scan right about now"

The printer made a 'ping' sound indicating that the printing was done.

She handed the picture to Naruto who stared at it seriously in face was cupped by his right hand and the picture in his left hand. His eyebrows were scrunched as he concentrated.

"Honey?" Hinata questioned. Naruto looked so tense.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at Hinata" Naruto said eventually.

Hinata smiled while Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Well can't you see, those are the bab..." Lady Tsunade was saying but got interrupted by Hinata.

Hinata had sat up on the bed and was peering into the picture Naruto was holding.

"Naruto-kun, see here, we're having five babies! Yes yes look these are the legs. Two, four, six... oh wait that's a head. Look here" she was saying.

Lady Tsunade kept quiet, internally laughing. She hadn't yet explained anything to the Uzumaki's. She had just scanned Hinata's tummy and left the explanations for later. However, it seems Hinata was in a playful mood. She pointed at random blotches showing off hands and feet.

"Hi-nata whaddaya mean fi-ive" Naruto stammered frightfully.

"I mean we're having five children" Hinata said smiling brightly.

"At once?" Naruto balked.

"Yes" Hinata replied passionately.

Naruto placed a shaking hand on his wife's belly. "But how?"

"The previous check ups said we're having one baby"

"I must have made a mistake" Lady Tsunade said offhandedly.

"Mistake!" Naruto cried. "But how could you? I trusted you Granny Tsunade."

Naruto was visibly angry. This was something important to him. The most important. He had imagined carrying one child in his arms, his wife walking beside him. Now he had to look forward to five babies at once and all he could imagine was being tired trying to look after them.

"So you're not happy?" Hinata asked sadly

"What! Yes. No I mean I'm not unhappy. I just wish I didn't have to find out like this" Naruto explained.

"Don't worry we have time to prepare." Hinata assured.

Naruto stood up and walked around the hospital room muttering worridley to himself, rubbing his chin and smacking his forehead.

He did this for some minutes.

"I can't believe he fell for it" Lady Tsunade whispered.

"I know" Hinata said pursing her lips.

"Oh don't worry so much Hinata, I'm sure Naruto will be happy to find out his going to have one little boy" Lady Tsunade said and Naruto heard.

While Hinata glowed at the news, she was going to be a mother to a little boy. Naruto on the other hand fainted muttering something about having too many girls in the house.

Hinata squealed, "Naruto-kun." She jumped off the bed and ran to her husband.

"Hahahaha" Lady Tsunade laughed.

She picked him up by the collar and gently dropped onto the bed.

Hinata looked guilty. This wasn't really something to joke about but at the time it seemed like a good idea. She sat on the chair next to the bed waiting for her husband to come around. Lady Tsunade had left the couple alone to attend to other patients.

She sat for a while before he came around.

"Hinata"he rasped

She jumped, "Naruto I need to tell you somethin..."

"I already know" Naruto smiled.

Hinata's eyes widened, "But how?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them his blue eyes had taken on a different hue similiar to toad eyes.

"You forgot I have sage mode. I can sense the chakra of one baby only"

Hinata facepalmed. "So instead of me pranking you, I got pranked."

Naruto laughed and pulled his wife so she was laying on the bed with him. He propped his elbow up and was leaning on his hand.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she blushed pink.

"You know a shinobi knows how to play a prank without getting caught"he told her.

"Well I hope our son doesn't believe that"Hinata said patting her belly lightly.

"So how do you _feel_ about five children in future?"Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

 **(A/N) Hi everyone! Yes I love the reviews:) and follows and favourites! Thank you so much.**

 **Anyways are you enjoying NaruHina week so far? Please tell me what you think^_^**

 **Don't miss tommorrow's update!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy your day😊😊**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruhina week day 5

Music!

 **A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for following, reviewing and favouriting^_^ I really appreciate it! Like I promised, Day 5 is going to be a little different. I created a picture story using gifs and it's posted on my tumblr account!**

 **My** User name is bibi-loves-books and check out the naruhina week day 5 tag

I'm failing to post the link here so it can take you directly to the post for some reason. If you have any problems just message me^_^

 **Highly recommend you use your PC or tablet^_^**

 **Also my ask and Inbox on tumblr are open so feel free to share your thoughts on my stories. I'm mostly active on tumblr so feel free to drop by:)**

 **Happy reading^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruhina week 2017

Day 6

Blank period

 **A/N This chapter has mentions of SasuSaku and other canon couples.**

At six months pregnant, Hinata still managed to get some housework done. With Naruto's help of course. His shadow clones did most of the heavy lifting and Hinata did some light housework. She didn't really enjoy going out because the heat outside made her feel really quesy but occasionally Tenten and Ino would stop by and they'd go out for coffee or shopping for baby clothes. Occasionally they would gossip about Sakura. Of course the girls wondered how Sakura's journey with Sasuke was going. Hinata sometimes wished Sakura and Sasuke were living in the village. Not only because they were Naruto's friends but also because they were her friends. She wanted each and everyone of them to share their happy moments together. But Hinata knew real life didn't work that way.

But Hinata was optimistic, their feelings and hopes and dreams could be felt even if there were miles apart.

"We girls have to support each other"

Hinata remembered Sakura saying that to her. And she said the exact same thing when Sakura left the village. Her friend couldn't stay but at least she knew Sakura was happy travelling with Sasuke.

"HiNAta" Naruto yelled from outside ripping her out of her thoughts. She dropped the feather duster and waddled outside as fast as she could.

She found Naruto standing there with the biggest smile ever.

She couldn't help but smile back, " What is it?"

"Guess whose coming back!" Naruto grinned wider.

Hinata turned pink with excitement.

"They're returning"

"Yup Sasuke sent word to Kakashi sensei this morning" Naruto could have cracked his face from smiling.

Hinata squealed and hugged Naruto. Their friends were coming home!

It took Hinata a while to convince Naruto that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't like it if the entire village knew about their return.

"They'll be tired and I don't think they'll be up for talking to their admirers after their long journey."

Naruto had been ready with enough shadow clones to tell the entire village but in the end he only told their close friends.

"So we should have a little party right Hinata?"

And she nodded in agreement.

It was late night at the Uzumaki's. Their house filled with guests. And it was slightly chaotic.

Temari sat with a sleeping Shikadai in her arms while her husband Shikamaru complained about how troublesome this whole shinding was.

Sai carried Inojin around the Uzumaki's house showing his baby son all the rooms and Ino was too tired to stop him and sat with the Nara's.

Karui had to sit in a darkened corner of the room to breastfeed her baby.

"But didn't you just breastfeed Chocho before we left the house?" Choji asked her

"I did but it seems she's taking after you" Karui replied

Choji turned pink at the ears and Karui smiled. Of course her husband was happy their daughter was just like him.

Tenten and Rock Lee arrived with Metal lee in Tenten's arm and Rock Lee pushing Guy sensei's wheelchair. Of course nobody knew who Metal Lee's mother was but nobody really asked. It didn't matter anyway. With the help of his friends, Rock Lee made a great single dad.

Kiba arrived making a racket as Akamaru ran through the house. His girlfriend Tamaki apologised on his behalf to which Hinata brushed off seeing as her own husband was currently making a mess stopping Kiba from making a mess.

Nobody noticed when he arrived but Hinata being the good hostess that she was welcomed Shino with a drink and a snack.

Kurenai sensei and little Mirai arrived with home made biscuits that were awkwardly shaped but everyone made "aww" noises when Kurenai told them Mirai made them.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune arrived last with Tonton in tow. Lady Tsunade told anyone who listened stories about her training Sakura. And about Sakura and Sasuke.

"I bet they wouldn't end up together and because of my good luck at bad luck Sakura got the man she loved." Lady Tsunade wore a victorious smile.

"Is that how it happened?" Ino asked in a scandalous voice.

"Exactly how it happened!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed. She filled her cup with sake and drank it sagely.

Shizune laughed nervously at that. Of course Lady Tsunade would take full credit!

Sai came downstairs smiling, "They're here! By the way Naruto I saw your laundry I didn't realize you upgraded your underwear. I guess getting married to Hinata taught you a few things."

Naruto who had finished arguing with Kiba and was now tapping Shikadai's pudgy feet (Shikamaru watched with an eyebrow raised and Temari ready to pull away her baby.)stood up and started yelling at Sai.

"Why are you looking at my Laundry? Look Sai, maybe you don't know this but you don't make yourself 'that' at home in someone elses home."

"Big brother Naruto they're HERE!" Konohamaru screamed running into the house.

There was silence as everyone listened to two people's footsteps and muffled whispering making their way to the dining room.

And before the two people could enter the room everyone started talking at once.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled

"Sasuke-kun" Ino squealed.

"They're finally here" Karui said rolling her eyes finally getting Chocho to sleep.

"You guys are really here." Hinata smiled tears of joy pooling at her eyes.

There was another silence as Naruto stared at Sakura with his jaws on the fall and Sakiea stared back at everyone with a similar expression. Sasuke stood next to Sakura with a tamed version of his wife and best friend's look.

And then everyone started talking at once again.

"Ino you have a baby" Sakura smiled nodding in Sai's direction.

"And Lee too" she added seeing the little baby in a tiny green jumpsuit.

"Don't forget little Chocho over here" Choji said.

"And a little Shikamaru" Sasuke said smiling

"And You two have a baby" Naruto laughed pointing at the bundle in Sakura's arms.

"And you're going to be a dad?" Sakura squealed.

"Congratulations loser" "Congratulations you bastard" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

The night was filled with happiness and joys as everyone took chances holding their friend's or student's baby. They exhanged hugs and tears of joy.

Kakashi sensei seemed to have taken full onwnership of Sarada. "She is the daughter of my students" he said proudly.

Lady Tsunade gave Sakura a huge smile and a mischivious wink and much to Shizune's dismay drank another shot to Sakura starting a family.

Hinata smiled as she took in the sight. Sakura had patted her tummy numerous times already. Naruto and Sasuke were having a light hearted conversation and Iruka sensei kept butting in adding how proud he was of the two boys.

Captain Yamato decided it was a good time to use his jutsu to manipulate the roof of the house so that it was open and everyone could enjoy the night sky.

"Youth!"two voices yelled.

"Great now if anyone flies over your house they'll see your underwear." Sai mused.

Akamaru barked at the sky and Kiba and Tamaki sat closer to each other.

Karui stood up from the corner she was sitting in to enjoy the moment with her husband and daughter.

"What a drag" Shikamaru yawned and Temari smiled.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and summoned fireworks.

"How nice!" Ino clapped her hands.

And when the fireworks were set off everyone watched them smiling brightly. Holding onto the people they loved. Their family. Their friends.

Hinata savoured this moment. She knew this amazing day was something she and Naruto would treasure forever. Sometimes real life was better than the fantasies in her head.

The end!

 **A/N Hello:) Okay so I didn't get any feedback from yesterday's story. I'm assuming people didn't get a chance to see it. So sorry about that!**

 **Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any likes and reviews are appreciated^_^**

 **Tomorrow's chapter, the last one for Naruhina week is going to be another picture story so it will be posted on my tumblr blog. My user name is bibi-loves-books and it will be tagged naruhina week day 7!**

 **Thank you and Happy reading!**

 **XX**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruhina week Day 7

Fireworks

 **So it's done! For all those who read the A/N will know that there won't be a chapter today!**

 **I made a short really short picture story and posted it on my tumblr blog.**

 **For some reason I'm not allowed to put the direct link here which is rather annoying!**

 **So if you want to read it my url is bibi-loves-books and you check out the naruhina week tag**

Happy Reading and Hope you had a great Naruhina week:)

Ps: Thanks you for reviewing, following and favouriting!


End file.
